The Ferry Wiki:Policy/Manual of Style
On this wiki generally any style of writing is fine. There are however a couple of sorts that will generally be reverted due to them being in the wrong place. One of these is called reviews. We like getting people to come and write reviews they have got on ferries however we do not genrally accept it on the article page. For example if you want to post something on the Stena Voyager don't post on the article, use the forums instead. Also the other thing that this wiki does not accept in style is vandilism. The first couple of times you will be sent a message being warned, then you may get a 1 month block. If this expires and you are still vandilising pages we may block you for 6 months, then 1 year and then forever. Thankyou! We also would rather you didn't use slang. We may have a word with you about it if you use it lots but are less likely to block you. If a user puts something like brittany ferries are a operator who are well known for their slogan our users will have to spend 5 minutes correcting the grammar on a page. For editing we advise that you use the Wikitext editor if you're experienced with MediaWiki. This is because the rich text editor has several bugs which spaces stuff out to much and can cause a messy page. Also you can do more with Wikitext (if you know lots). What about copyrighted or trademarked content? At The Ferry Wiki we want you to put a Fairuse template if copyrighted and if a trademark to put the Trademark template. On here text is under a Creative Commons attribution so if it's your own, you don't have to put a template unless it's a different attribution. Creative Commons stuff from other websites must be indicated from some italic writing at the bottom of the page. If we get in trouble an admin will remove it but will leave you a notification saying so. What are our other rules? Rules Generally, here on the Ferry Wiki, the Administrators are very fair. If there is an issue, we will do everything in our power to resolve it. But in order for a friendly and safe environment to edit on, all users must comply with these rules: *Do not vandalise pages. *Do not add any unrelated or personal images/comments unless in your own space. *You must report issues to an Administrator. *No false, copyrighted or lots of copied information to be posted on the Ferry Wiki. Post references for this instead. *'Do not' copy any information from the Ferry Wiki without permission unless stated or your own work(copyright infringement below). *Do not write any biased information on a particular company in articles. You may do so when writing a blog post however. *Do not write articles as though you are advertising a particular company or vessel. The Administrators have the power to block users who do not follow these rules. Depending on the seriousness of the offence, users can be blocked from a day to a permanent block. Category:Policy